Saturday in Summer
by LouisianaRainstorm
Summary: Set in the past. Alicia and Peter spend a Saturday together.
1. Chapter 1

Long time since I've written but this idea came to me..long story haha but it needed to be written! First time publishing AP (though I have written a handful of stories about them). First chapter is pretty tame but chapter two is strictly M. Enjoy!

I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

The sun beat down on Highland Park with it's sweltering, unforgiving heat on a Saturday in July. The sounds of cars passing by, lawn mowers going, dogs barking, and children's voices filled the neighborhood. It wasn't any different for the Florrick household. Zach and Grace had already run off to play with friends who lived a few houses down and Peter was outside mowing the front lawn. That's what Alicia liked about this place. It wasn't Mayberry in the least, but it was safe and that was what she wanted for her family. It felt like home the moment they moved in.

As she walked downstairs into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast she saw Peter through the window. He had stopped the lawn mower and took off his shirt that was soaked in sweat revealing his smooth chest that was sun kissed with a summer tan. Even after 10 years of marriage she still had to catch her breath when she looked at him. He was a damn good lawyer but he was an even better husband and father.

Once in the kitchen, Alicia forgot cleaning up and instead grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice cold lemonade before taking them outside with her to meet Peter.

"Looks like you're in need of a break." she told him.

Peter turned around and grinned when he saw his wife standing there in a yellow sleeveless sundress that fell a little above her knees. The sun hit just perfect, passing through the fabric. She was more tempting than the drinks she held.

"Yes, I certainly do." he responded, turning off the lawn mower,walking over and taking a glass.

He thanked her with a soft kiss before quickly downing the lemonade.

Alicia laughed softly. "You were really thirsty." she said, handing him her glass.

Peter shook his head, his breathing heavy "No, no baby, that's yours. I'm good."

Alicia looked at him "Well, I know you're good." she remarked with a sly smile "..but I insist. You need it. I'll get one for me later."

Hesitantly he took it and drank a few sips.

Alicia couldn't help but look at him. The movement of his Adam's apple and the droplets of sweat trailing down his neck as he drank.

"So, the yard is looking really good." she said, swallowing hard before looking around and seeing the flowers they planted under the front windows in full bloom.

Peter looked over to where her eyes were and nodded.

"Yeah, it's really coming together. Not too bad I'd say." he said, pride in his voice.

She responded with a soft laugh. "Yeah not bad at all. How much more needs to get done this morning?"

"Well I'm almost finished. I figured later this afternoon would be a good time to teach Zach how to mow the backyard. After this it's just washing the cars."

"I think that's an excellent idea." she responded. "I can get started washing the cars if you'd like."

Peter grinned "Now that is a show worth watching."

Alicia's face turned red and she looked away "Peter!"

He laughed at her response, even after all these years he could still make her blush.

She shook her head, face still red and a smile she couldn't contain as she walked into the garage to get the soap and bucket. She set them both by the car then went to the side of the house to turn on the water hose. When she returned she saw Peter watching her, arms cross and still wearing that grin. She smiled and shook her head though deep down it made her feel good.

"Get back to work!" she told him as she flirtatiously bent down to fill the bucket with soap and water.

Alicia glanced back slightly and smiled proudly to herself that his eyes were still fully focused on her.

When she grabbed the hose to rinse the car she saw him quickly look away and start up the lawn mower again.

She bit her bottom lip as she let go of the hose, letting it spray her as if by accident. Peter looked back over when hearing her shriek and his eyes widened when he saw her light yellow dress was now drenched. Much was revealed, especially since she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned and looked at him with a teasing smile.

He shook his head mouthing the word "Mean" which caused Alicia to respond with a wink as she grabbed the sponge from the bucket and lean over the front of the car and begin to scrub. Peter swallowed hard, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her toned legs revealing her rock hard calves and thighs. If she leaned in any further he could have seen her panties. It was hard not to go over and take her right there. He knew that the car wasn't the only thing that was wet.

Alicia didn't learn in any further. She knew how to play this game and win. She was reeling Peter in at the pace that she knew would drive him crazy. They hadn't teased each other like this since they were first married. It was refreshing and warmly welcomed. When she stood up her chest covered in soap suds, running down in between her breasts. Peter's mouth was dry, and his shorts were uncomfortably tight. It took the sound of a car horn down the street to shake him from his stare. He looks down at the lawn mower still going and realized he hadn't finished cutting the grass. Normally he was a perfectionist about how things looked, he learned it from his father, but right now all he wanted was Alicia.

Peter quickly finished cutting the grass and turned the mower off. After putting everything away he quietly came up behind an unsuspecting Alicia and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. She gasped and looked back laughing softly.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked with a sultry tone in her voice.

"Mmmhhmm" he responded as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

She moaned softly, closing her eyes for a moment at the touch of his lips.

Peter lowered his hands, grabbing hold of her dress and began to lift it up.

Alicia smacked his hands, shocked.

"Peter, we're outside!" she said blushing, trying to a hide a smile but failing.

He was upping the teasing and if she wasn't the soccer mom who participated in school bake sales and PTA with the rest of the mothers in the neighborhood she may have let him do it. The idea alone made her heart race and she became more aroused than she already was.

"Then let's go inside." he whispered, the sound of his voice and heat of his breath enveloping her ear.

"But I haven't finished washing the car. You don't like things dirty remember?" she turned her head slightly to look at him. Her eyes said it all.

"When it comes to my lover, I do." he responded.

His words intensified the arousal but also touched her heart. She is known as Mrs. Florrick and mother, but it had been a while since Peter had addressed her as lover. Alicia bit her bottom lip, it was no time to get emotional. She didn't have time even if she wanted as Peter pulled her close to him, his hand moving to the front of her dress, between her legs.

"You wouldn't have to bite back your screams like you did last night." he whispered once more.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him, his devilish grin staring back at her.

Alicia took his hand and quickly walked towards the front door. Peter grabbed her and picked her up before even reaching the door then carried her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Second and final chapter Rated M obviously ;)

* * *

Peter set Alicia down across the threshold and shut the door, kicking his shoes off. He turned and kissed her as he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. As they made their way towards the stairs Alicia wasted no time and unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down. His hardness very noticeable through his black briefs. Alicia's wet dress fell on the stairs as they climbed up. Their lips still locked, she reached down and cupped him. She needed him in her, she didn't want anymore games. Having Alicia touch him was all it took, when they reached the top of the stairs he grabbed her and laid her down right there. A little shocked, she looked at him. They have made love in many different areas of the house but never at the top of the stairs. He looked back at her and broke the kiss.

"We can take our time in the bedroom, baby, but right now I just cant wait."

Peter hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down, tearing them. His actions turning Alicia on even more. She spread her legs, aching for him to fill her. A moan came from both of them as he slid inside of her. She was tight and wet. Peter began slowly, though they were both hungry for each other, he wanted it to last. Alicia got comfortable underneath him, matching his rhythm as he moved in and out of her.

"Yes, Peter. Faster!" she said.

He did as she asked and her moans grew louder. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to go harder.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she yelled.

"You're so hot, Alicia. Cum for me, baby, come on." Peter replied, his voice breathy as he sped up a little faster.

Alicia could feel an orgasm approaching and reached her hands up to his hair and grasped it tight.

A moment later the house was filled with her screams as she came. Peter, feeling her tighten around him followed right behind her.

They lay there, both trying to catch their breath. Alicia looked at him and kissed him.

Peter returned the kiss and stood up.

"Now let me really pleasure you." he said extending his hand and helping her up. He put his arm gently around her waist as he could tell she was trying to regain composure.

They walked into the bedroom and Alicia pulled back the covers of the bed and got in with him. They looked at each other for a moment, the Peter gently brushed his hand down her arm.

"I want every inch of your body, baby. I want to see it, touch it, taste it."

The sparkle in Alicia's eyes danced as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Peter pulled her close and slowly and gently rolled himself on top. Breaking the kiss his lips moved down to her jaw, then down to her neck.

Alicia responded with a slight gasp. Her neck was one of her weakest spots and she loved his lips being there.

He sucked her skin, his teeth grazing in a teasing way before biting down gently. She moaned at the sudden sensation.

"Peter, remember I'm not a porcelain doll..."

He looked up at her and nodded. "I know, and believe me, I'll give you what you desire." he said before returning back to her neck.

He bit her neck a bit harder, causing her to moan louder. The sounds she uttered made Peter very aroused but this was going to be about her. His lips moved to her clavicle with soft kisses, trailing down to in between her breasts. His touch causing her nipples to harden. Alicia felt his lips on her, the anticipation causing her hold her breath. He kissed every part of her breasts, it seemed to take forever for his lips to reach her nipples, but when he did she let out a gasp. The sensation of him sucking on her, the feeling of his quick, continuous flick with his tongue made her squirm. Peter reached his hands down to her waist and held her still as his teeth bit down on her. Her pleasure-filled scream was more than enough to know she liked it.

He pulled away and continued his trail of kisses down her stomach, down to her hips. Another of her sensitive areas. He delicately licked her hip, causing her to shiver and attempt to squirm but he tightened his grip around her so he stayed in control. Peter moved his lips down, releasing his grip on her to spread her legs.

He looked at her. She had just been waxed recently. He noticed last night but never commented.

His eyes moved up to meet hers."You know I love whatever you're comfortable with, Alicia, but damn, when you're smooth like this I can hardly contain myself."

Alicia looked back at him and smiled. "Not that I do it just for you, believe me the intense sensation alone is worth it, but I know you like it as well."

He smiled, giving her a wink before returning to her body. He placed his hands back on her hips because he knew the reaction coming up. He moved closer between her legs before placing his lips on her thigh. He moved down the top of her thigh, to her knee and calf. Slowly he worked his way back up before doing the same to her other leg. Sure enough he knew her impatience would make her squirm to get his attention but his hands on her didn't allow any movement.

"Peter.." she whimpered.

He knew she couldn't take it anymore and he heard her gasp loudly when his tongue slowly licked between her legs. She was still sensitive from her recent orgasm but was very wet and he could feel her heat. Peter continued to lick then began to suck. Alicia fisted the sheets tightly as her breathing increased and her moans grew louder. She felt him insert two fingers inside of her and her grip on the sheets tightened.

"More!" she begged. He did as she asked, his movements hitting her G-spot. His fingers were like magic.

If he kept this up it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm again.

Suddenly she looked down at him when he stopped. Peter rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

"I want to watch you ride me, Alicia. I want to see you in all your glory." he told her with a loving yet sensual tone.

She couldn't hide her smile of appreciation. She preferred being on top and he knew it. Alicia straddled herself and lowered herself down. Being filled in this position was much more intense than being on her back. She began to rock slowly. Peter's hands reached up to her breasts, massaging them. She leaned back, placing her hands on his legs to balance herself. She felt him deeper as her rocking began to speed up. He moved his hands away from her breasts back down to her waist so he could see her whole body. Her breasts bounced with each movement. Alicia's eyes were closed, her head tilted back as she rode her husband. The moans of pleasure from her voice telling how much she was enjoying this. How much she needed this. The sound grew louder as she felt his fingers rubbing her clit. The overwhelming sensation made her ride him faster. It got to the point where she couldn't take the touch of his finger when all of a sudden she came with a loud scream. Peter came right after her.

Alicia collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy, uneven with his for a moment. Peter rubbed her back gently as they came down.

"You were amazing, Alicia. So unbelievable amazing. Watching you ride me like that is always so hot."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, let's talk about you and that tongue of yours!" she laughed softly then took his hand. "...and those fingers." she winked and brought them to her mouth and licked them.

Peter swallowed hard. He had never seen her lick up her own juices before and that made him rock hard all over again.

She bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes when she felt his erection on her stomach.

"Why did I get the feeling we should let the kids have a sleepover at their friend's tonight?"

Peter grinned and kissed Alicia deeply.

"You read my mind."

Alicia returned the kiss then slowly made her way under the sheets to give Peter a proper thank you for such a perfect Saturday.


End file.
